It is known to provide upholstered furniture with recliner linkage for moving armrests or a backrest with respect to a seat between upright and reclined positions. Typical disadvantages of existing mechanisms include cumbersome construction and/or the presence of a gap or gaps between the seat and the reclined armrest or backrest.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above disadvantages and to provide a reclining mechanism which is relatively simple in construction, easy to manufacture and convenient in use.